Shh You'll Cause An Avalanche
by MaeCullen17
Summary: Edward takes Bella away to have some time alone. Will there time be well spent? DTE & Lemons! Slightly OOC...
1. Let's Take A Trip

BPOV

"You want to get out of this town for awhile?" His melodic voice broke my concentration. We were lying on the couch watching the original _**Pride & Prejudice**_. I wasn't really listening to the actors, however. It's hard to concentrate when Edward's playing with my hair and breathing on my neck. _I do love this man._

"Where did you have in mind…Seattle?" I turned to look at him.

"Colorado." He simple stated, as if I would be thinking of anywhere else.

"Haha! Colorado? Seriously?" I thought he might be joking, But, I didn't see any trace of humor in his beautiful face.

"Mmm Hmm…I just thought that…" he started stroking a finger up and down my arm, "we could lock ourselves away in a cabin for awhile. You know, have some privacy."

"That sounds nice. How long is awhile?" I questioned.

"However long you want it to be." His hand stopped moving and he stared into my eyes. "2 weeks…3 weeks…you may never want to leave."

"I'll stay forever as long as I'm with you." He leaned down and kissed me. I tried to hold him there, but he pulled away and bent down to my ear.

"I think we're long over do for some time alone. I don't know about you, but I can't even concentrate on this movie. If you keep fidgeting, my body is going to take over my good judgment." He kissed a trail down my neck and I pushed my back into him.

"Maybe I want your body to take over your good judgment." My eyes were closed and concentrating on his body. I reached a hand back and gripped his thigh.

"Then I guess we'll have to leave for Colorado tonight. I don't think the others want to witness what I'm planning on doing to you." His hand went up and squeezed my breast through my shirt while he pushed his manhood into my back. "Later." Was all he said. He got off the couch, kissed me, and called the airlines.

It was a long flight…or, at least it felt that way. We left Seattle Airport at 9PM and didn't get our rental car until about midnight. I swore to myself that I wouldn't fall asleep, but I had to admit…I was tired. No matter how much I was looking forward to being locked up in a cabin with Edward, I couldn't fight sleep. So, the second I sank into the luxurious car…I lost my battle and fell fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up in the biggest, most comfortable bed I've ever slept in. It's no wonder I slept so long. The clock on the nightstand read 10:30AM. I didn't have to roll over to know that Edward was beside me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He kissed the top of my head.

"Mmm, good morning." I rolled over and draped my arm over him. That's when I took the opportunity to look around the room. It shocked me and I made an audible gasp. "Edward! Where are we? You said CABIN! This room, alone, is _bigger_ than any cabin I've ever seen!"

Edward just laughed. "There's no reason we can't live comfortably while we're here. Hungry?" He hopped out of bed and offered me his hand. I reluctantly climbed out of the cloud-like bed. We walked out of the beautiful double doors and into the rest of the house. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Edward…" The doors opened up to an open hallway that had a banister wrapped around the entire second floor. When we walked over to it, we could see the foyer downstairs and the long open staircase. "All this for just us?"

"Yes…" he wrapped his arms around me. "Let's go make breakfast. I had a staff stock the kitchen for you."

I took in my beautiful surroundings as I ate my breakfast. As much as I hated when Edward watched me eat, I was used to it. He just kept smiling at me when I was looking around. The kitchen was bigger than Charlie's entire house. I was about to ask Edward a question when I noticed that he was staring at the table…grinning. He looked like his mind was somewhere else.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" I kind of laughed.

"I don't think you want to know." He looked up at me with his crooked smile.

"Try me." My foot found his under the table and I let slide up his leg.

"It's not very gentlemanly."

"Then I definitely want to know." My foot rested between his legs…but not quite far enough to touch _him_.

He "cleared" his throat. "I was just noticing that hot tub out back. Did you, maybe, want to get in after breakfast?" he waited for my reply.

"Yeah, that sounds great. But, I didn't bring my bathing suit. I figured since it would be freezing up here…we wouldn't be getting into any pools or lakes…"

He got off his chair and walked up behind me, putting his mouth to my ear, "You won't need one." His nose traced my ear.

"Can't wait." _Thank you Colorado!_


	2. Dirty Girl

EPOV

Bella excused herself from the table to have her human moment. I figured she was brushing her teeth, but I didn't quite understand when I heard the shower running. _We're getting in the hot tub! Why in the world is she taking a shower?_

While I waited I washed her dishes and turned the hot tub jets on. I've been waiting for a long time to be alone with my Bella. We have a very satisfying sex life, but we never get to be alone. She still lives with Charlie, and with the way Bella likes to scream, there's no way we can fool around at her place. My house is simply out of the question. My family could hear her sigh from 10 miles away. Besides, it would be torture to live with Emmett after him hearing our love-making. I've had to suffer through listening to theirs for over a hundred years, but it wasn't my style to be so open with my relationship. At least,…not _that_ open.

Bella walked back into the kitchen. There she was…wrapped in just a white towel and her hair pulled back. _Thank You Colorado!_

"You showered?" I asked, still looking over her body. She walked over to me.

"Now, you don't expect me to get in there with you without shaving my legs, do you?" she smiled up at me. "Wanna feel?" She slightly lifted her leg.

I grabbed her and sat her on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Running my hands up and down her smooth legs, I leaned in for a kiss.

Bella wrapped her hands in my hair and started pulling. I think she relished in knowing that she couldn't hurt me. She could be as rough as she wanted…and, my Bella, loved to be rough! Our tongues battled and she wrapped her legs around me. _A few more minutes of this and I'm gonna fuck her right here on this counter!_

I swiftly removed the towel from her body. "Edward!" she laughed. "Patience."

"I've been patient enough." My eyelids felt heavy. I let my mouth run down her neck, to her throat, to her chest. My hand was supporting her and she leaned back. My mouth started inching closer to her beautiful breasts.

"Mmm…you're being bad, Edward." She smiled as her eyes closed shut. "But, I like it."

My tongue glided over her hard nipple and she gasped. _God, I love that sound._ I took her into my mouth and lightly flicked her nipple causing her body to respond. I could smell her arousal. _Mmmm…_

"Are you a little excited, Bella?" I said against her body. "You smell mouthwatering!"

She giggled, "Wanna taste?" I looked up at her, biting her lip. _Screw the hot tub!_

I gently pushed her body back so that she was lying on the counter. My hands caressed her neck…then down her beautiful body….and pulled her legs up so that they were resting on my shoulders.

"I think _you're_ the one being bad, Bella." I gave her my best wicked grin and kissed a trail down her stomach.

"I'll be as bad as you want me to be…just don't _stop!"_ _This could be fun!_

My tongue lightly ran over the outside of her pussy. I felt my cock get even harder when I tasted her delectable juices. _Mmm…_ Her heals dug into my back as I started a slow torture on her clit. _Up, Down, Up, Down, Up, Down,…_

"Ugh!.." Her back arched off the counter. "That feels so good!" She grabbed my hair and pulled me closer. I sucked on her, _hard,_ and thrust two fingers inside of her. She felt so warm that I all I could think about was having my dick inside of her. I curled my fingers and started pumping in and out of her…all the while continuing my actions on her clit.

"Oh My God! Ugh!!" She was grinding into my face. "Shit!…Oooohhhh!!" She came, wildly, all over my hand. Bella kept rubbing herself against my tongue as she came down from her orgasm. I was so turned on I barely noticed that her body went limp. Grabbing her back, I pulled her back up to a sitting position.

"You taste delicious, love." I was about to put my still drenched fingers in my mouth when she did something that shocked me. Bella,…my sweet Bella, grabbed my hand and put my fingers up to _her_ lips.

"I think, this time, I'll have a taste." She gave me those "_fuck me"_ eyes and slipped my fingers into her mouth. _Christ, Bella! _She started sucking on them…_In, Out, In, Out…_

"Oh, you're making me so hard! When did you become such a dirty girl?" My mouth stayed open and my breathing got ragged.

She pulled my fingers out with a quiet _pop_. "Knowing that we're not going to be caught and nobody can hear us…_excites me!_"…She reached her hand down and stroked the outside of my tented jeans. "I can see that it excited you, too!" She bit my lip and pulled.

"Ugh…" I pulled back. "_Wanna taste?"_ I mocked her. It was Bella's turn to bite her own lip.

"Do I ever." She hopped off the counter.

_If I were capable of dreaming, I'd think this wasn't real. _


	3. Shh

BPOV

I loved being alone with Edward. It was time to let go of all my introversions.

Fully aware of my naked body, I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him out to the hot tub. It was in a closed in patio with windows all around. _Good thing we don't have neighbors._ I turned my body to face his, rested my hands on the edge of the hot tub and said, "Strip." He looked into my eyes for a few seconds to see if I was serious…and obliged. Edward stepped back a few feet and turned on some music. It sounded very romantic. Visions popped into my head of seeing Edward dance to some cliché "I'm too sexy" song, but I knew that was just ridiculous. He would never do that…_unfortunately._

Still staring, Edward pulled gray t-shirt over his head. _Mmmm._ My eyes traveled up and down his chest. _Patience._ The second he reached down to unbutton his pants I, instantly, got _wet_, again! Without looking away from me, he pulled down the zipper. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't want to look away from the reveal. The second his zipper was down, his jeans fell to the floor leaving only a pair of dark blue boxer briefs. I bit my bottom lip and let out a soft moan. Edward slid his thumbs under the elastic of his boxers and paused. Confused, I looked back into his eyes.

"Still want a taste?" His voice was low and raspy, but he had a that beautiful crooked smile plastered on his face.

I turned around so that my back was towards him, and placed one leg up on the step around the hot tub. Pushing my ass up a little I moaned out, "Mmm, fuck me first?" I glanced over my shoulder. His mouth was slightly hanging open, his eyes were black, and he was practically panting. He looked like he was going to attack me.

"Gladly!" He walked up behind me, grabbed my hips, and ground his clothed cock into my backside.

"Ugh,…" I reached one hand behind me and pulled his boxer briefs down. "Let's get wet, first." And I started to climb into the hot tub.

"Sexy, I think you're already wet." As I stepped one foot over the edge of the hot tub, his hand found its place between my legs. He didn't hesitate to rub me _hard. _"Feels like I was right." _Why does he have the ability to make me lose focus? I just want to be in control of this for once. Damn him. Mmmm. Focus, Bella! _ I lifted my other leg over and sat on the opposite side…waiting.

He was in the water before I even realized he had moved and waded towards me. Edward roughly pulled my face toward his for a heated kiss. Our hands were tangled in each other's hair and our breathing was ragged. I used my body to hint that I wanted to flip us around, and he Edward sat on the seat that I was occupying while I took a place on his lap. Drawing my body to his, I reached down in the water and started stroking his _very hard_ manhood.

Edward's grip tightened in my hair and he growled into my mouth. I kept my pace steady for a minute or so, while he traveled down my jaw and neck. Leaning my head back a little, he started a slow torture on my breasts. He was licking one and stroking the other in time _up, down, up, down…_it took me a while to realize that he was stroking me at the same tempo that I was stroking him. Wanting more, I grabbed him a little harder and pumped my hand faster.

"Mmm" His tongue and hand started matching pace with me.

"Ugh" my head flew back further giving him better access. I worked my hand more quickly.

Edward's head snapped back and he removed my hand.

"I can't wait anymore!" He, forcefully, grabbed my ass and brought me down on his big cock. "Ugh…"

"Mmm…" He immediately started pushing me up and down on him at the same pace my hand was working him. My hands tangled in his hair and we stared straight into each other's eyes.

"We've waited too long…I never want to go more than a day without being inside you. You feel so fucking tight! Ugh…" He started thrusting into me even harder. The water from the hot tub was splashing against the edges and over the sides. _Who cares? It isn't our house! _

"Yes!!…You feel so good inside me!! Don't stop!!" He flipped us around, quickly, so that my back was against the hot tub and he continued his hard thrusting. My hands were no longer in his hair. One was gripping the side of the hot tub behind my head, and the other was digging into his back. His hands were both gripping my ass- elevating me off my seat. Our foreheads were resting against each other and his sweet, delicious breath was flooding my senses.

"Edward!! Ugh!!! I'm so close!!! Aaaahhhh!!!" My head was spinning and my body started to tingle.

"Shhh,…Bella,…you'll cause an avalanche." He smirked- keeping his eyes closed and his rhythm steady.

"Ugh!!!" I felt my walls tighten around him, and my orgasm exploded within me. I felt like my body was spinning and falling all together! It felt like it lasted 20 minutes, though I realize it was probably 20 seconds. Tiny mini tremors kept coursing through my body as Edward kept ramming into me.

"Oh, shit…I'm gonna come, baby." He started thrusting longer and harder into me. I started to shove him off me.

I looked him straight in the eyes and reminded him, "I want my _taste."_

He moaned/growled and stood up. I barely stroked him twice and his sweet come was shooting into my mouth. _Mmmm._

"Ugh!!" He was moaning and panting and gripping my hair. My lips stayed lock around him, as he thrust a few more times into my mouth. Once his eyes opened and looked down at me…I looked up, swallowed, and licked his tip once more.

"Mmm, Bella. How did I get so lucky?" He sat down and pulled me back into his lap.

"You're just that perfect." I kissed the tip of his nose. Our foreheads resting together as both of our breathing slowed. It still baffled me that this act causes him to exhaust himself.

"It's still early." He looked up into my eyes. "Do you want to get dressed and tour the rest of the house?"

"Why dress?" We both smirked at each other and climbed out of the hot tub.

_I hope we never leave._


End file.
